Problemas para amar (¿un nuevo mundo?) (pausa temporal)
by Kitsune Berserk
Summary: Hola! soy Yukki Naruto, pero en mis sueños me dicen Uzumaki Naruto, aparte que ahora estoy comprometido con una extraterrestre... !nuestro rubio favorito esta en el universo de To love-Ru! adentrate en esta historia y sigue sus aventuras 7w7
1. Prologo

Esto es una que surgió al ver un anime muy loco, esto sera un **_cross over_** mmm puede que sea harem, osea eso lo dejo a su criterio :D solo hay algo mas que decir

 **renuncia de** **derechos:** Naruto y cualquier otro personaje que sea usado en esta historia, es de sus respectivos dueños, lo único **'' _mio"_** serán unos pocos OC y algunas técnicas que serán creadas por mi imaginación 

sin mas que decir

 ** _E_** ** _mpecemos.._**

Era una mañana tan relajada y muy calmada

para la aldea oculta entre las hojas ( **Konohagakure no sato** )hasta que se escucha el grito de una mujer muy alarmada

-QUEEEE!!!!???-sip ese grito alertó a todos los civiles y shinobis que estaban de cargo esa mañana, todos pensaron que era un ataque hacia la aldea

y se preguntaran quien grito así? bueno digamos que fue una toma... digo fue Kushina Uzumaki al enterarse que estaba embarazada, y el pobre del Yondaime Hokage ( **Cuarta sombra de fuego** ) tubo que escapar de su querida esposa si no quería pasar a una mejor vida... nahhh el podía contra todo no por nada erajiurdaime Hokage cierto?

( **Escena censurada por el bien del lector)**

El pobre de minato estuvo una dos semanas internado en el hospital por

Mucha perdida de sangre

Algunos huesos rotos

Con muchos moretones

Algunas partes de sus extremidades dobladas a un punto donde no era posible... hasta ahora ( **XD** )

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Seis meses mas tarde..._**

Una kushina muy alegre y radiante, con su estomago hinchado por el embarazo estaba tatareando una canción, mientras se cocinaba algo para comer, se sentía alegre por que iba atener mellizos, y se preguntaran como se dio cuenta ( ** _flash back no jutsu_** )

 ** _flash back..._**

kushina iba al hospital cada mes este era su quinto mes que iba para saber si su embarazo iba bien, entro y le dijo a una enfermera a lo que venía

-vengo a ver si mi embarazo esta en buena forma- le dice kushina a una enfermera a lo que ella le responde -claro, sigame por favor- le dice alegremente la enfermera

llegan a una sala en blanco, donde hay una cama, la enfermera le dice que se acueste que ya buscara a un doctor para que la atienda

 ** _15 minutos mas tarde..._**

Como en 15 minutos llega un doctor y le dice a kushina -perdón por la tardanza, tenia a un paciente grave a quien atender-le responde el doctor a lo que kushina le dice que no importa, que ese era su trabajo

-pongase esa bata señorita kushina por favor- le dice el el doctor mientras hace algunos papeleos

-Claro doctor- dice mientras se cambia

-como se a sentido este tiempo señorita kushina- le responde el doctor profesionalmente

-un poco cansada y con dolores de estomago doctor- dice recordando como se sentía estos últimos meses

-tome asiento aquí por favor- dice mientras le señala una camilla blanca junto a un aparato con una pantalla y con un una cámara para la visión dentro del embarazo

 ** _Una revisión mas tarde_**

-mmmm señorita kushina, usted va a tener mellizos, uno es niño y la otra es niña- dice el doctor con un toque de felicidad

kushina casi se desmalla ahí mismo por la emoción de que iba a tener dos hijos

-Creo que le hablare con minato sobre esto-pensaba kushina

-¿no hay problema con el embarazo cierto doctor?- preguntaba kushina un poco nerviosa

-No señorita kushina, todo esta en perfecto estado- decía el doctor viendo unos papeles y con cuidado le pasa la ropa de kushina -Ya hemos terminado señorita kushina si usted gusta se puede retirar o desea algo mas- decía el doctor caballeroso y profesionalmente ligado a su trabajo

-No nada mas doctor, hasta pronto- decia kushina mientras se iba a cambiar y se retiraba del hospital

 ** _fin del flash back..._**

recordando eso no se dio cuenta que su esposo Minato Namikase, leyendo un libro llamado "las crónicas de un ninja audaz"

y este grita suavemente

-Kushi-chan estoy en casa!!- grito bajamente el Namikase, sin querer molestar a su esposa

-Hey Mina-kun tengo una muy buena noticia del embarazo- decía kushina muy alegremente

y Minato le quiso hacer una trolleada a kushina de esta forma

-Que los vas a abortar- decía el Namikase muy inocentemente, pero el no sabia que los Uzumaki son muy sensibles a las " ** _trolleadas_** " sanas

3

2

1

-Minato Namikase date por muerto- decía una kushina muy enojada y con nueve mechones de pelo con forma de colas que se movían y le daban un aire muy aterrador

 ** _(Escena censurada por el bien del lector)_**

-B-bueno k-kushina-sama, podríamos llamar a el niño Naruto y a la niña podríamos llamarla Honoka?- Decía temeroso el Yondaime Hokage

-Bien mina-kun asi se llamaran nuestros hijos- decía infantilmente kushina a minato y este no ponía queja alguna

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Unos minutos antes del parto..._**

-Mina-kun estoy nerviosa- decía asustada y temerosa la Uzumaki

-no te preocupes kushi-chan, todo va a salir bien- decía minato tomándole la mano

y de hay **todo se fue a la** **mierda...**

cuando había nacido Naruto y Honoka un enmascarado "auto-proclamado" Madara Uchiha y tenia a Naruto y a Honoka en brazos y a una kushina llorando temerosa por sus bebés

-hey tranquilo, no hagas una locura en la que te puedas arrepentir- decía minato muy serio

-Yo estoy muuy tranquilo Yondaime, así que por favor alejese de la jinyuriki y sus hijos no vivirán mas de unos minutos- decía el enmascarado maliciosamente y con una sonrrisa que no se veía por su mascara

el enmascarado tiro a Naruto y a Honoka hacia arriba, Minato aparecio con su jutsu firma el hiraishin no jutsu/jutsu del dios del trueno volador aparecio donde hiban los pequeños y los atrapo en el aire

-muy audaz Yondiame Hokage, pero podra salvarlos-decia el enmascarado riendo mientras Minato se da cuenta que las mantas de sus hijos tienen sellos explosivos y le saca las mantas mientras sale de la casa y es empujado un poco por la onda expansiva de la explosión y se va a su casa a dejar a Naruto y a Honoka a salvo mientras se pone su chaleco táctico de jounin y encima de el chaleco táctico se puso una capa que decia **_"Yondaime Hokage"_** y en los bordes de capa estaban pequeñas flamas

-ya vuelvo- le decia Minato a sus hijos y desaparece en un rayo amarillo

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

-que quieres?- le decia kushina al enmascarado

-eso es claro habanero sangirento, quiero al kyuubi que esta dentro de ti- decia el enmascarado mientras ponia su mano el el sello que contenia al kyuubi

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 **que les parecio este comienzo?! quien adivine el nombre el anime de la hermana de Naruto podra elegir algo especial que estaremos hablando por PM?, pero dejando eso de lado que les parecio? bueno? malo?**

 **sin mas que decir nos leemos luego**

 ** _PD:_ like? fav? rev?**

 ** _PD2:ojala les guste este "prologo?"_**

 ** _PD3: nada mas que decir, hasta luego!!_**


	2. la chica que descendió

**_muy buenos dias,tardes,noche,madrugada, a la hora que lo esten leyendo u.u aqui les dejo la continuacion del "prologo" del capitulo anterior decir que me gusto como quedo, quisas sea corto pero igual me gusto:c sin mas aclaraciones que dar_**

 ** _que comience el cap!!! :3_**

 ** _en el capitulo anterior..._**

-que quieres- le decia kushina al enmascarado

-eso es muy claro abanero sangriento, quiero al kyuubi que estas sellado dento de ti- decia el enmascarado mientras ponia su mano en le sello que contenia al kyuubi

 ** _en ese mismo sueño?..._**

y se desato el caos por toda la adea de konoha... el enmascarado habia liberado al kyuubi no kitsune del sello que la retenia y el kyuubi lo miro con rabia y odio, entonces el enmascarado miro con un ojo rojo con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila y metio al biju en un tipo de ilusion para controlarlo

-ven kyuubi, vamos a sembrar el miedo en toda esta mugrosa aldea-decia mientas desaparecia en un torbellino que aparecio por su ojo derecho

-t-e-tengo que ir a a-a-ayu...- trata de decir kushina al borde de la inconciencia mientras escuchaba alguien que gritaba su nomnre

-kushi-chan!!!- gritaba minato mientras corria hacia ella

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

-"llevo soñando esto hace unas dos semanas atras, siento que es como una vida pasada?... bueno jeje dejando este tema de lado me presento, soy Yuuki Naruto, tengo quince años, tengo el pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules y peculiares mascas en las mejillas como un zorro y era un estudiante de secundaria con una vida normal"-

 **tenia...**

hasta que llego una chica un poco infantil? peor algo tengo que admitir, es que era hermosa, un pelo rosado que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los muslos, una chasquilla en la frente que la hacia ver mas hermosa, unos ojos color verde agua hermosisimos un rostro angelical, y su cuerpo...

si mi ojo cientifico no me falla sus medidas son de arriba hacia abajo... 89-57-87 y si mal no recuerdo aparecio de una forma muuuuuy extraña

 **Flash Back!!!...**

-"tuve un dia agotador, no pude decirle a Haruna-chan que me atraia, me gusta desde que entre al instituto Sainan, es tan responsable, es hermosa y tierna, pero siempre desde que entre al instituto pasa una u otra cosa, si no se me caigo, me pisa un elefante"- pensaba con una gota en la nuca

-"ejem... bueno hoy iba a decirle que me atraia pero a unos centimetros de mi callo ¿!!una nave!!? esto si que es extraño..."-

despues de eso llegue a mi casa, que comparto con mi Himouto, Mikan Yuuki, tiene el pelo castaña, ojos color cafe miel?, mi Himouto es muy hermosa... maldicion por que estoy pensando eso... donde iba, ya me acorde!!!

-ya llegue- dije todo derrotado sacandome las zapatillas a la entrada y entrando decaido mientras iba directo hacia las escaleras

-oh, bienvenido a casa, naruto, papa no llegara a casa otra vez...- decia Mikan mientras comia un helado mirandome hasta que desapareci de su vista

-ohh, ya veo- dije decaidamente mientras me dirijia a mi cuarto a buscar una toalla, mientas bajaba las escaleras me preguntaba algo ¿por que me da tanta verguenza hablar con una chica? entre al baño, me quite mi ropa y me meti a la bañera y busque mi celular que es tactil por cierto... llame a Saruyama y el muy desgraciado... me decia que tenia que acostumbrarme a las chicas, habla como un experto y ni si quiera lo e visto con alguna chica y lo peor... no a tenido ni novia, pero tiene razón en algo, hasta ahora no e podido hablar con ninguna chica y menos tener amigas, básicamente lo unico que me importaba hasta este año era jugar y entrenar, hasta que conoci a Haruna-chan, me sumergo dentro del agua y hago burbujas... ¿acostumbrarme a las chicas? ¿que debo hacer? pensaba mientras miraba hacia el techo hasta que una luz aparecio en la bañera el agua salta hacia los lados y me llega un pensamiento, ¿la bañera exploto? espera un momento.. apreto mis manos y toco algo suave, que es esto?

-escape exitoso- escuche decir al frente mio y la vi y senti que mi cara ardia y como no? si estaba desnuda y la quede mirando a los ojos y ella me saludo -hola- dijo con una voz armoniosa y me puse mas rojo y sali corriendo

-Mikan!!! hay una chica desnuda en la bañera- le dije y ella me miro con una cara de palo y me dijo -que chica- y yo le respondi -la que esta ahi dentro- y esta me respondio con una sonrisa -naruto, se que estas en esa edad, pero ¿no puedes separar una ilusion de la realidad?- y se fue a ver tele

 **en mi cuarto...**

-juraria que ella estaba ahí, quisas si la estaba ima..ginando- dije al verla en pura toalla sentada en mi cama

-ah, tome prestada una toalla si no te molesta- y yo me heche hacia atras y choque con la pared y le respondi

-¿quien eres?!- le pregunte con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder -¿yo? me llamo lala, y soy del planeta deviluke- decia ella alegremente mientras yo la miraba con un leve sonrojo, ¿ya me enamore a primera vista?!

-¿en serio? veo que eres como una humana, contando de que hablas japones- le decia tapandome los ojos

-mmmm, ya se!! mira esto- dijo mientas se daba vuelta y me mostraba su cola... esperen, eso es una cola!!! y tiene forma de corazon!!?

de repente llega un ¿robot? desde la ventana gritando lala-sama!!? y ese robot abraza a lala y esta le llama "Peke" y ella me explica que estaba huyendo de unos tipos la querian capturar y eso me dio coraje que sin que me diera cuenta mi ojo derecho se transformo en el ojo rojo de mis sueños con tres tomoes pero como aparecio desaparecio y despues de que Peke me dijera tonto humano, lala supo que me llamaba naruto y despues de eso peque se hizo un chibi-peke y de la nada le salio una ropa rara.. despues de eso aparecieron unos hombres de traje negro y rodearon a lala, en ese momento estaba pensando

-" no pisen la alfombra, denme un respiro"- hasta que oi que le decian cosas como de amarrarla, y que tenia que ir con ellos, en ese momento me di cuenta que fue el robot el que cometio el error y lala le decia

-robot tonto, ahora todo está perdido- y reaccione que vi que se la querian llevar a la fuerza, le pegue un codaso en la nuca a uno, mientas me deslize hacia donde tenia una pelota de futbol, la levante y me hice una volea que le dio en la cara al que tenia agarrada a lala y le tome la mano y saltamos por la ventana hacia otro tejado mientras ella me preguntaba -¿por que?- preguntaba ella con ternura y yo le respondi

-y, ¿por que no? aparte no podia dejar que secuestren a una hermosa chica al frente de mis ojos, y mas si yo puedo evitarlo- le dije mientas saltabamos techo por techo hasta llegar a un parque, pero un tipo de traje negro con pelo verde nos cerro el paso con un camion!? y le dije por aqui, pero aparecio el tipo de pelo rojo y nos cerro el paso y puse a lala a mis espaldas, les grite que no se acerquen y escuche decir

-Eres muy valiente-y de un ovni (o platillo volador, como les suene mas comodo leerlo) bajo un tipo con una armadura parecida a huesos y tenia una capa, pelo verde y por lo que le escuche decir a lala se llamaba zastin, pero no los iba a dejar que se lleven a lala me puse en una posision de pelea, puse mis brasos alfrente de mi cara y flexione un poco mi pierna izquierda y escuche a zastin reirse de mi, me dio coraje y escuche a una voz en mi interior

-" ** _si quieres hacerle frente cruza tus dedos en forma de cruz y di "kagenushin no jutsu_** "- y no se por que pero lo hice caso y pude mis manos en froma de cruz y me concentre y dije **kagebushin no jutsu** , no paso nada, escuche las risas de los otros pero no les hice caso y lo repeti y me sorprendi ya que aparecio una bola de humo, de esa bola de humo salio un clon solido al lado mio y no les hice caso a ellos y me lance a la pelea, deje fuera a los dos hombres vestidos de negro mientras que el clon desaparecia y zastin se burlaba de mi por no hacer durar ese "truco de magia" y escuche de nuevo esa voz dentro de mi cabeza

-" ** _usa una de tus tecnicas mas poderosas contra el, dejalo confiarse y luego le rompes su orgullo, naruto_** "- y de la nada me llegan recuerdos de como hacer esa tecnica llamada **rasengan** , y asi me puse en mi pose de batalla, zastin me ataco con un puñetazo, pero me hice hacia atras, apoye mis manos en el piso y le di una patada en el menton que lo mando hacia atras

-me hiciste un rasguño, y peor aun maldito... me ensucie- decia mientras se sacaba su armadura y... ¿desaparecio!?... ¡¡¡no esta a mi izquierda!!! reaccione rapido y bloquie su patada con mi brazo izquierdo, mientras lala gritaba

-eres fascinante naruto!!- griataba lala como espectadora de nuestra pelea y despues de eso yo solo estaba evadiendo sus ataques mientras es atacaba mas rapido hasta que me pego en el estomago y me saco el aire de los pulmones y cai de rodillas sujetandome el estomago por el dolor mientras lala gritaba mi nombre y zastin sacaba su espada para eliminarme y este me pregunto mi nombre, yo le respondi

-jejeje mi nombre es... **Rasengan**!!!- grite mientras una esfera de energia se formaba en la palma de mi mano y le la tenterraba en el estomago mientras el empezaba a girar y chocar contra un árbol (como kabuto en naruto, cuando hace su primer rasengan y este choca contra una roca) y cai de rodillas en el piso y veia a lala a su lado siento mi soporte para que no me caiga

-jejeje, ahora estaras bien lala- dije mientras cerraba los ojos y lala gritaba mi nombre

al dia siguiente...

-¿donde estoy?- dije mientras veia el techo de mi cuarto, ¿que paso?, me pregunte y recorde todo lo que hice y conoci a lala, espera un momento!!! pelie contra alienigenas!? y les gane!? eso ni yo me lo creo, me duele el estomago, pero es severo, me levante, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, y vi una nota que decia

 ** _"hey naruto no baka, llegaste echo un desastre ayer, una chica llamada lala te trajo, ella esta durmiendo en el sillon, salvaste a una prinsesa de ser llevada a la fuerza a su hogar, no me lo creo, bueno, hoy no iras al instituto, descansa naruto, hay comida en el refrigerador por si tienes hambre, atte: Mikan"_**

-asi que no fue un sueño lo de ayer eh?- dije a nadie en particular

 **un desayuno mas tarde...**

-hey lala a levan...tarse- decia naruto con un gran sonrojo por lo que estaba mirando, estaba lala, solo con una manta cubriendo su desnudes

-e-etto lala a levantarse- decia naruto agintando suavemente a lala

-oh buenos dias naruto!!- decia lala animadamente mientas dejaba caer la manta que cubria su desnudes y naruto se tapaba los ojos

 ** _esta historia CONTINUARA!!!_**


	3. La chica de descendio (Remake)

**Muy buenos dias,tardes,noche,madrugada, a la hora que lo estén leyendo u.u aquí les dejo la continuación del "prologo" del capítulo anterior decir que me gusto como quedo, quizás sea corto pero igual me gusto :c sin más aclaraciones que dar**

 **que comience el cap! :3** ( **Remasterizado…)**

En el capítulo anterior...

-que quieres- le decía Kushina al enmascarado

-eso es muy claro habanero sangriento, quiero al Kyuubi que estas sellado dentro de ti- decía el enmascarado mientras ponía su mano en le sello que contenía al kyuubi y se desato el caos por toda la aldea de Konoha...

el enmascarado había liberado al kyuubi no kitsune del sello que la retenía y el kyuubi lo miro con rabia y odio, entonces el enmascarado miro con un ojo rojo con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila y metió al biju en un tipo de ilusión para controlarlo.

-ven kyuubi, vamos a sembrar el miedo en toda esta mugrosa aldea-decía mientas desaparecía en un torbellino que apareció por su ojo derecho

-t-e-tengo que ir a a-a-ayu...- trata de decir Kushina al borde de la inconciencia mientras escuchaba alguien que gritaba su nombre

-Kushi-chan!- gritaba Minato mientras corría hacia ella con unos Ambus a sus espaldas

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **Narra Naruto…**_

-"llevo soñando esto hace unas dos semanas atrás, siento que es como una vida pasada?... bueno jeje dejando este tema de lado me presento, soy Yuuki Naruto, tengo quince años, tengo el pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules y peculiares marcas en las mejillas como un zorro y era un estudiante de secundaria con una vida normal"-

 _Tenía una vida normal…_

hasta que llego una chica un poco infantil? peor algo tengo que admitir, es que era hermosa, un pelo rosado que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos, un flequillo en la frente que la hacía ver más hermosa, unos ojos color verde agua hermosísimos, un rostro angelical, y su cuerpo... si mi ojo científico no me falla sus medidas son de arriba hacia abajo... 89-57-87 y si mal no recuerdo apareció de una forma extraña

 **Flash Back!...**

-"tuve un día agotador, no pude decirle a Haruna-chan que me atraía, me gusta desde que entre al instituto Sainan, es tan responsable, es hermosa y tierna, pero siempre desde que entre al instituto pasa una u otra cosa, si no se me caigo, me pisa un elefante"- pensaba con una gota en la nuca -"... bueno hoy iba a decirle que me atraía, pero a unos centímetros de mi cayo ¿!una nave!? esto sí que es extraño..."- después de eso llegue a mi casa, que comparto con mi Himouto Mikan Yuuki, tiene el pelo castaño, ojos color café como la miel, mi Himouto es muy hermosa... maldición porque estoy pensando eso... donde iba, ya me acorde!

-ya llegue- dije todo derrotado sacándome las zapatillas a la entrada y entrando decaído mientras iba directo hacia las escaleras

-oh, bienvenido a casa, naruto, papa no llegara a casa otra vez...- decía Mikan mientras comía un helado mirándome hasta que desaparecí de su vista

-ohh, ya veo- dije decaídamente mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto a buscar una toalla, mientas bajaba las escaleras me preguntaba algo

¿por qué me da tanta vergüenza hablar con una chica? entre al baño, me quite mi ropa y me metí a la bañera y busque mi celular...

llame a Saruyama y el muy desgraciado... me decía que tenía que acostumbrarme a las chicas, habla como un experto y ni si quiera lo he visto con alguna chica y lo peor... no ha tenido ni novia, pero tiene razón en algo, hasta ahora no he podido hablar con ninguna chica y menos tener amigas, básicamente lo único que me importaba hasta este año era jugar y entrenar, hasta que conocí a Haruna-chan

Me sumerjo dentro del agua y hago burbujas... ¿acostumbrarme a las chicas? ¿qué debo hacer? pensaba mientras miraba hacia el techo hasta que una luz apareció en la bañera y pienso, ¿la bañera exploto? ¿espera un momento, apretó mis maños y toco algo suave, que es esto?

-escape exitoso- escuche decir al frente mío y la vi y sentí que mi cara ardía y como no? si estaba desnuda y la quede mirando a los ojos y ella me saludo

-hola- dijo con una voz armoniosa y me puse más rojo y salí corriendo hacia el comedor

-Mikan! hay una chica desnuda en la bañera- le dije y ella me miro con una cara de palo y me dijo -que chica- y yo le respondí -la que está ahí dentro- y esta me respondió con una sonrisa burlona -naruto, sé que estas en esa edad, pero ¿no puedes separar una ilusión de la realidad?- me miro burlonamente y se fue e ver tele

En mi cuarto...

-juraría que ella estaba ahí, quizás si la estaba ima...ginando- dije al verla en pura toalla sentada en mi cama.

-ah, tome prestada una toalla si no te molesta- y yo me tire hacia atrás y choque con la pared y le respondí -¿quién eres?!-le pregunte con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

-¿yo? me llamo Lala, y soy del planeta Deviluke- decía ella alegremente mientras yo la miraba con un leve sonrojo, No puedo negar que es Bonita…

-¿en serio? veo que eres como una humana, contando de que hablas japonés- le decía tapándome los ojos con las manos.

-mmmm, ya se! mira esto- dijo mientas se daba vuelta y me mostraba su cola... esperen, eso es una cola! y tiene forma de corazón… no se si me puse rojo, pero sentía mi cara arder…

-ah, y el hecho de que tenga una cola no quiere decir que me vaya a transformar cuando vea la luna llena- dijo eso aclarando mi duda inexistente que tenía… creo…

-Awww, ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? Qué lindo- me dijo dándose vuelta y mirándome fijamente.

-Espera… si eres un alíen ¿Por qué apareciste tan súbitamente en mi baño, más específicamente en mi bañera?- pregunte con un sonrojo en mis mejillas mirándola fijamente.

-Ah!, eso es porque… ¡Ta-da! ¡use esto!- me muestra una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, tiene una forma rara… no sabría describirlo…

-Aunque no pueda especificar la ubicación, esto puede teletransportarme a cortas distancias, Cuando use en la capsula de escape en mi nave, aparecí aquí solo por casualidad- a lo que yo le respondí con una pregunta ¿ _Por que?_

-Me estaban siguiendo, pensé que estarían a salvo si venia a la tierra, pero ellos me siguieron también, haciendo que mi nave se destruya y que casi me capturaran, si no hubiera tenido este brazalete en estos momentos, yo estaría…- Decía Lala mirando ese brazalete fijamente… mierda, no puedo dejar de mirarla…

De repente se escucha que la ventana es abierta y llega un ¿robot? desde la ventana gritando Lala-sama? y ese robot abraza a Lala y esta le llama "Peke".

-Lala-sama… quién es este terrícola con apariencia de Tonto?- decía el robot mientras que yo quedé de piedra.

-es el residente de esta casa, ah, es verdad, aun no se tu nombre- decía mirándome fijamente.

-ah, me llamo Naruto- mirando fijamente al par que estaba enfrente de el, -el es Peke, un robot-disfraz que yo construí- decía Lala acariciando la cabeza de Peke.

-Mucho gusto- decía Peke mirándome Fijamente

Después de eso peque se hiso un Chibi-Peke y de la nada le salió una ropa rara... de la nada aparecieron por la ventana unos hombres de traje negro y rodearon a Lala, abrí mis ojos en shock, en ese momento estaba pensando -" no pisen la alfombra, denme un respiro, me cuesta lavarla"- hasta que oí que le decían cosas como de unos psicópatas y me asuste.

Pero a la vez me dio coraje, sentí como en mi ojo derecho, todo pasaba mucho más lento, pero rápidamente como apareció esa sensación, desapareció, en ese momento me di cuenta que fue el robot el que cometió el error de ser perseguida y encontrada, Lala le decía con un puchero tierno

-robot tonto, que ahora todo estaba perdido- y reaccione que vi que se la querían llevar a la fuerza, le pegue un codazo en la nuca a un hombre pelirrojo, mientas me deslicé hacia donde tenía una pelota de futbol, la levante y me hice una volea que le dio al Peliverde que tenía agarrada a Lala y la tome la mano y saltamos por la ventana hacia otro tejado mientras ella me preguntaba.

-¿por qué?- preguntaba ella con curiosidad a lo que yo le respondí

-no lo sé, aparte no podía dejar que secuestren a una chica a la fuerza al frente de mis ojos, y más si yo puedo evitarlo- le dije mientras saltábamos techo por techo hasta llegar a un parque donde pero un tipo de traje negro con pelo verde nos cerró el paso, con un camión, le dije por aquí, pero apareció el tipo de pelo rojo y nos cerró el paso y puse a Lala a mis espaldas y les grite que no se acerquen y escuche decir.

-Eres muy valiente- y de un ovni **(o platillo volador, como les suene más cómodo leerlo)** bajo un tipo con una armadura parecida a huesos, tenía una capa, pelo verde y por lo que le escuche decir de Lala se llamaba Zastin, pero no los iba a dejar que se lleven a Lala, me puse en una posición de pelea, puse mis brazos al frente de mi cara y flexione un poco mi pierna izquierda y escuche a ese tal Zastin, me dio coraje, sentí de nuevo esa sensación de que todo se volvía mas lento, y escuche a una voz en mi interior.

- **Si quieres hacerle frente cruza tus dedos en forma de cruz y di "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"** \- y no sé por qué, pero lo hice caso y puse mis manos en forma de cruz, me concentré y dije Kage Bushin no Jutsu, no pasó nada, Sentí una energía, que no podía describir, recorría mi cuerpo, me sentía más fuerte, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de curiosidad y una, mirada burlona de ese sujeto llamado Zastin.

Volví a tratar de hacer esa técnica que resonó en mi mente y se escuchó un **PUFF...** Una explosión de humo, y a mi lado salieron dos clones de sombra, por lo que decía el nombre de la técnica, estos me miraron como diciéndome _**"Que mierda hacemos ahora"**_

Con rapidez les ordene a mis dos clones que lucharan con los otros mientras que yo, peleaba contra Zastin, estos me respondieron con - ¡Si! ¡jefe!- y se fueron a pelear con los otros hombre de negro.

- **Te diría que uses tu Rasengan… pero no tienes el suficiente control de tu chakra, usa tu ráfaga Uzumaki contra él, derrótalo, Ninja cabeza hueca, el numero uno en impresionar a la gente, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki** \- y de la nada me llegan unos recuerdos de cómo hacer esa técnica.

 **Flash Back…**

Se podía apreciar a un chico de pelo rubio en punta de unos 14 años con dos pares de clones a su lado, frente a un chico con una capucha ploma, pelo castaño, marcas rojas en las mejillas, unos pantalones cortos color grafito y unas sandalias ninjas azules, que estaba siendo rodeado por los clones del chico pelirubio.

el pelirubio que estaba frente al chico de un salto le pego un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo hacia atrás, entonces otro pelirubio que estaba detrás del que dio el golpe, se apoyo en su espalda y salto lo más alto posible.

En el aire, los otros clones lo interceptaron dándole una patada ascendente, el chico golpeado solo logra mirar hacia arriba y ver como el pelirubio original lo esperaba con una patada descendente, dándole en toda la cara, lo hace aterrizar duramente contra el suelo.

 **Flash back fin…**

 **Narra el narrador :v**

Rápidamente Naruto corrió directamente de frente hacia Zastin, asiéndole una barrida, pero Zastin, En vez de caer, hace un Flic Flac(1) hacia atrás y de paso, le da una patata a naruto en el mentón, haciendo que caiga duramente al suelo.

-Eso es todo, terrícola, no es para tanto- Decía burlonamente mirando hacia arriba, haciendo que Naruto, sienta que todo pasa lento, pero esa sensación no desapareció, haciendo ahora el **Kage Bushin** , un clon rápidamente va corriendo hacia Zastin.

El peliverde, trata de darle un golpe derecho, pero Naruto lo esquiva, sorprendiéndolo y el pelirubio dándole un golpe frontal, hace que caiga hacia atrás, antes de tocar el suelo, los otros clones le dan una patada ascendente, en la espalda, haciendo que suba rápidamente, y de la nada, el pelirubio original lo estaba esperando con un puño en el aire, peor en vez de pegarle un puñetazo, le da una patada en la cara, haciendo que caiga duramente al suelo y escucha sangre.

Zastin antes de quedar inconsciente, dice en un susurro -El sharingan…- y cayo en las manos de la oscuridad.

-Ya estas a salvo, Lala- y terminando de decir eso, Naruto cayo inconsciente por el esfuerzo físico, no pudiendo escuchar los gritos de Lala

 **Al dia siguiente…**

-Me duele mi cuerpito sensual- decía Naruto llorando lagrimitas al estilo anime, peor al menos estaba contento de que pudo salvar a esa chica llamada Lala

-Buenos días, Yuki-kun- escucho Naruto a una voz desconocida, mirando de donde provenía la voz, provocándole un sonrojo.

-"Haruna-chan… Haruna chan me dijo "buenos días"- pensó Naruto nervioso y de la misma forma saludo a Haruna

-B-Buenos días- Saludaba Naruto alzando la mano nerviosamente

-¡Yuki-kun!- grito suavemente Haruna, pero pensando que era lo que iba a decir, peor quería preguntarle quien era la chica con la que corría ayer…

-"Puedo confesarme ahora!- pensó Naruto e interrumpió Haruna.

-Yo… umm, yo… yo…- tartamudeaba Naruto y con los ojos cerrados, Haruna de la nada mira al cielo y ve una sombra bajar…

-¡Siempre te quise desde aquel momento! ¡así que… umm, por favor, sal conmigo!- termino de confesarse naruto haciendo una reverencia, pero al abrir los ojos quedo en shock… literalmente, por que delante d eel, no estaba Haruna… Estaba la chica de ayer, Lala.

-¿ohhh? ¿estabas pensando en lo mismo también? ¡con esto, el contrato matrimonial esta completo!- fantaseaba Lala con un sonrojo y una felicidad latente.

-¡Vamos a casarnos, naruto!- abrasando a Naruto en el proceso, pro este no se movía ni nada, y Haruna quedo con una cara de _Que esta pasando aca?_

 **Próximo episodio!**

 _-Dije casamiento, es un hombre y una mujer…-_

 _-¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¡Vamos a Dormir!-_

 _-¡Oye!, ¡no te me pegues tanto!-_

 _-pero Lala, ¿no eres un alíen?, un casamiento humano y un casamiento extraterrestre, son lo mismo?-_

 _-¿ah, si?-_

 _-¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

 _-¿de que?-_

 _-Como se casan en tu planeta…?_

 _-¡Estoy tan feliz, realmente estas pensando en una relación!-_

 _-no, no me refería a eso…-_

 _-¡en el próximo episodio de Un nuevo mundo con problemas para amar!-_

 _-¿Casamiento cancelado?-_

 _-uh, si lo dices asi quedo yo como el malo en esta serie!-_

 **Fin del Primer Capitulo! Pero me dirán, pero Ya no subiste un capitulo? Por que el mismo de nuevo? Es que en el otro hice algunas incoherencias que merecían otro intento, pero se que esto es uy poco, además el segundo capítulo, como lo deje de escribir me olvide de lo que seguía, tendré que hacerlo otra vez, espero que me esperen! Ya que como en cuatro o cinco días subiré el otro capitulo!**

 **respuesta a los review? UwU**

 **dragonsnd60: muchas gracias! tomare tu idea en consideración amigo**

 **genjuki: gracias :D por favor no digas que los mate a todos :v**

 **bladetri: gracias por el like Xd**

 **Ferchuelrey007: Muchas gracias!**

 **Zafir09: muchas gracias, actualizo cuando puedo o cuando siento que puedo escribir todo un capitulo, eso lo explicare en otro capitulo, pero para darte una idea es como cuando termina la gran guerra shinobi, pero naruto muere y es enviado a otro mundo, algo así pero ya lo explicare mas a fondo en otro capitulo.**

 **-** _hubieses hecho el otro capitulo-_

 _-eres de lo peor-_

 **Ya lo subiré :c esperen con ansias el segundo capitulo!, no pensé que en prologo iba a tener mucho apoyo (para mi es mucho apoyo) muchas gracias a todos :D**


End file.
